


A Very Daddy Valentine's | Pansmione

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Series: A Very Daddy Holiday Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Grapefruit, Minister for Magic Hermione, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bottom Hermione, secretary Pansy, strap ons, top Pansy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Hermione is trying to be professional, but her assistant/girlfriend makes that very hard for her.





	A Very Daddy Valentine's | Pansmione

**Minister’s Office - Ministry of Magic - 945AM**

 

Hermione Granger had always intended to be a professional where her assistant Pansy was concerned, despite the woman’s gorgeousness tempting her daily. She had tried so hard to be strong, and resist the temptation to crawl into the darker haired woman’s lap, and snog her senseless. She had tried to ignore her urges for the other woman, tried to pretend as though she didn’t see the flirtatious looks, or the way Pansy always seemed to drop something when the Minister was around, just so she could bend over and pick it up. Hermione was nothing if not a professional, she was the Minister for Magic for Merlin’s sake, and if she couldn’t handle not sleeping with her secretary, she was entirely certain she didn’t belong in her job.

Her breaking point came one afternoon in December when Pansy had shown up in her office in a tight black pencil skirt and a black leather jacket, and had hopped onto the edge of Hermione’s desk, a pencil dangling between her teeth. Hermione was terribly distracted.

Perhaps it was the leather jacket that did her in, or the waft of cologne that dulled her better judgement, but whatever the reason, the moment Pansy had finally cornered her and pressed her lips to hers, Hermione had been powerless to stop it. In the weeks that followed, Hermione had tried to convince herself that it had merely been a one-time thing. It wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ happen again. Then, six months ago there had been an accident. An Auror raid on the home of a former Death Eater had gone terribly bad and Harry had found himself in St. Mungo’s.

Pansy had arrived on Hermione’s doorstep in the pouring rain, and the sight of her standing there, so distraught because of Draco’s worry for his new boyfriend, and having to tell Hermione that her best friend was in the hospital, had incited an unexpected lust for Hermione that had ended with the two of them falling into bed together.

Harry had, of course, teased her mercilessly about it once he’d learned.

“I’ll try to be gravely injured more often if I knew it was an aphrodisiac,” he chuckled.

“Oh stuff it, you prat,” Hermione hissed.

They had never officially become a couple, but Hermione had set up ground rules for their relationship anyway. Not the least of which were that there would be no sex in the office.

Pansy had grinned at the declaration. “Of course princess, I would never do anything to jeopardize your position.” Hermione had groaned; the nickname had been a favorite of Pansy’s and Hermione was never weaker than when Pansy called her princess. Pansy was incorrigible and lived for danger, and Hermione found she rather liked the allure of possibly getting caught. It was thrilling and more often than not Hermione would initiate something just to tease the other woman just enough so that Pansy would slam her against the nearest wall and growl into her ear.

“You’re a very bad girl, princess,” Pansy would say. “You should really be punished.” Hermione moaned. She _lived_ for Pansy’s punishments.

All this was on the Minister’s mind as she sat alone in her office on Valentine’s Day, trying to come up with a suitable reason for why she needed to keep her distance from her secretary and actually get work done. It wasn’t as if there was anyone here today. Nearly everyone had gone home early, if they’d bothered to come in at all, and Hermione was certain she could afford to miss one day of work. A loud knock on her office door pulled Hermione out of her thoughts.

“Come in,” Hermione said. The door opened and Pansy slipped inside. Hermione swallowed hard, she was wearing a short red dress, and gods if Hermione wasn’t turned on by that.

“You’ve kept yourself locked away for a long time, Madam Minister,” Pansy said. Hermione swallowed.

“H-Have I?” she asked.

“Up,” Pansy commanded. Hermione swallowed again.

“What?”

“Up!” Pansy repeated. Hermione stood quickly and Pansy grinned, moving across the room and sat down in her chair. “You’ve been avoiding me, princess,” Pansy said, pulling Hermione into her lap.

“Am not,” Hermione pouted.

Pansy gave her a stern look, “It’s Valentine’s day. I had something very special planned for you, princess,” Pansy purred, caressing Hermione’s thighs through her dress. Hermione groaned. “Like that, princess?” she asked.

“Yes,” Hermione hissed.

“Yes, what?” Pansy growled into her ear.

“Oh gods, yes Daddy.”

“Such a good little girl,” Pansy sighed into her hair, trailing her fingers higher. “I brought your favorite little treat with me, princess,” Pansy said. Hermione moaned. “I know how my little princess loves to ride Daddy’s cock, hmm?” Hermione whined and nodded. Pansy pulled out her wand, vanishing Hermione’s clothes, and lifted her dress to reveal the enchanted strap-on she’d been hiding underneath her dress. Hermione gasped. Pansy kissed her lips, hard and rough, pulling her into position, and slid her down. “Fuck baby, so wet for Daddy already aren’t you?” Hermione whimpered. “Come on, princess, you know I want to hear you moaning for me, as you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Hermione moaned loudly, fucking herself as she’d been told. Pansy grinned, “Gods you’re so beautiful princess,” she purred, sucking a bruise onto her throat. Hermione whined, riding faster, “That’s it, princess, gonna make yourself come on Daddy’s cock?”

Hermione moaned. “P-please Daddy,” she cried.

“You’ve been such a good girl for me, princess,” Pansy whispered. “I’d love to get you home, and tie you to the bed, and just eat you out for the rest of the week.” Hermione shuddered, moaning louder at her girlfriend’s words. “Mmm, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Like to have Daddy’s face between your legs? Or maybe you could sit on my face and ride my tongue until your legs are quivering and you’re just begging me to come, hmm? Would you like that princess?”

“Yes, oh gods, yes, yes, please, I’m so close,” Hermione whined.

Pansy grinned. “Come on Daddy’s cock princess,” Pansy purred. Hermione moaned loud, as she came. “That’s it baby, let everyone hear who makes you come so hard.”

Hermione whimpered, her whole body quivering. Pansy placed soft kisses on her cheek and smiled. “Let’s go home, princess.” Hermione could only nod, willing her legs to hold her up as she attempted to stand. With a wave, Pansy returned her clothes, and the two made their way towards Hermione’s private floo.

 

 


End file.
